


About Last Night

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, Hangover, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Party, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali attempts to recover from a party at Shepard's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge :) The prompt was "what you don't want to remember" and it had to revolve around any characters other than Shepard.

Tali's eyes opened slowly.

 _Where am I again?_ She thought, still half-asleep.  
_Oh right, the Citadel. In Shepard's apartment. Keelah, my head..._

She sat upright on the bed and sighed deeply. 

"She lives!" Jack said, arms crossed, leaning on the side of the doorway to the guest room. "If I could see your face, I would imagine you look like shit right now.” Jack laughed. “That was some party last night, you were-"

"I don't want to know, Jack. I don't remember much of last night, and I don't want to remember. And can you speak a little quieter please? My head feels like it’s going to explode."

"No shit," Jack said, amused. "Get out of bed, it’s 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't get hangovers myself, one of the perks of biotics, but I know a damn good hangover cure I can make you."

"3'o clock?!" Tali exclaimed.  
"Where is everyone? Where's Shepard?"

"Shepard left to go to some meeting, she'll be back later. Everyone else that’s still here has been up for hours."

Tali slowly inched to the edge of the bed and put her hands over her mask, exhaling slowly. She felt like she was moving in slow motion and everything was too bright and way way way too loud.

She headed into the kitchen, where she found Kaidan cooking and Garrus sitting at the breakfast bar in the middle of the room.

"Well well well, look who decided to finally get up!" Garrus said with an extremely amused look on his face.

Kaidan smiled widely upon Tali's entrance, a small laugh that he was trying to stifle escaping him slightly as he spoke.

"Hey there Tali, how's it going? We didn't expect you up for hours, after last night when you-"

"Shhhhhhh, Kaidan." Tali said slowly and quietly. "I just told Jack, I do not remember last night and I would not like to be reminded."

Garrus burst out laughing.

"Can it, Vakarian." Tali said, sitting down beside Garrus on one of the stools.

"I made a dextro-based version of these sandwiches for you and Garrus, help yourself." Kaidan said.  
  
Barely able to keep her head up, Tali grumbled a thank you and forced herself to eat, even though she felt like she could vomit at any moment.

Wrex approached the kitchen from the office where he had been playing pool with Grunt.

Wrex and Grunt took one look at Tali slumped over the breakfast bar and burst into a deafening chorus of krogan laughter, causing Tali to curl up into herself in an attempt to escape the noise.

"If it isn't the life of the party herself!" Wrex exclaimed, slapping his hand on Tali's shoulder.

Tali groaned in response, her face pressed into her arms which were lying on the edge of the bar.

"Yeah Tali, I had no idea that you could even-" Grunt began, causing Tali to look up at him sharply. Even through her mask Grunt could see fire in her eyes that caused the Urdnots to stop dead in their tracks.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Tali said, her voice murderous.

"She's _claiming_ that she doesn't remember anything about last night." Garrus said.

"Honestly, that doesn't surprise me." Wrex replied. "She can out-drink any krogan I've ever known."

"Heh heh heh." Grunt chuckled in response.

James walked into the kitchen.  
“Hey Alenko, that grub ready yet?”  
He noticed Tali and looked sympathetically at her.  
“Hey Sparks, you look like crap. I’ve been there more than a few times. Got a little bit too loco last night, huh?”

Jack came into the room a few moments later, grabbed one of the sandwiches Kaidan had made from the counter and took a large bite.

"So, you want that hangover cure or what?" Jack said, her mouth half full. "Damn, this is good Alenko! Way better than that shit excuse for food we get on the Normandy."

Kaidan looked proudly at his dish. "Thanks, Jack."

Tali had placed her face back into her crossed arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack said, laughter in her voice.

Grunt was chomping on his third sandwich as Jack grabbed some ingredients from the kitchen pantry and put them in a blender. The concoction was a gray color. Jack poured the mixture into a glass, put an "emergency induction port" in it and placed it on the bar in front of Tali. Tali looked up at it slowly.

"You expect me to drink that? Seriously?" she said.

"Just drink it. Trust me. It tastes like shit but it'll help." Jack replied.

Tali took a small sip of the drink and gagged loudly.

"Ugh!!! No way I'm finishing that!" Tali said, coughing.

"You're gonna feel like shit all day if you don't, and all of us would love to talk about everything you did last night really loudly all afternoon..."

"No! No. Ugh. Fine." Tali conceded, taking large sips of the mixture while attempting to not breathe through her nose.

Tali immediately started feeling much better. Startled by how quickly the drink began to work, she definitely did not want to know what the contents of it were.

She lifted her head off the table after a few minutes.

"Feeling better, right?" Jack said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Tali sighed. "Yes, I am. Thanks, Jack."

"Mhm." Jack replied, and she walked out of the room.

"Memory coming back to you at all, Tali? Garrus said, laughter still in his voice.

"For her sake, I sure hope not." Grunt said, his fifth sandwich now in his mouth.

"Keelah." Tali said, still a little groggy.

After her mind began to clear and she felt less like death, her memory had still not come back and her curiosity began to overtake her.

"Okay, okay, fine." Tali said, turning to Garrus. "Tell me what happened."

Garrus, Grunt, and Wrex all led out a guttural laugh.

"Hmm, where to begin." Garrus said. "Well, it all started when..."


End file.
